It's Always Been You
by Precious Red Rose
Summary: Selene had lived her life, miles away from her father. She is invited to become the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, after Dumbledore sees she is no longer safe from her father. Selene arrives at Hogwarts, surprising everyone.
1. The Attack

+ It's Always Been You +   
  
+ July 26, 2003 +   
  
+ Precious Red Rose +   
  
Disclaimer :   
  
The only character that I own is Selene and some other characters that are bond to show up in this story, but the HP Characters you see, are owned by Ms. J.K. Rowling, so please don't trip!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Crucio_", a man spoke, the word slicing through the air, landing upon a sixteen year old girl.   
  
As her shrieks filled the house, the man began to smirk. He lifted his wand, his nostrils flaring as he squatted down next to the girl.   
  
" Had enough Miss Selene?"   
  
The girl slowly got up, her dark brown eyes glaring at the man. She licked her lips, tasting blood. Bringing her hand up, her thumb wiped off the blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. Surprisingly to the man, she smirked as she wiped the blood on her jeans.   
  
" You're losing your touch, Mr. Malfoy," Selene replied back, coolly.   
  
" My orders from your father was not to injury you ... too badly, " Lucius Malfoy said softly, his eyes narrowing as he raised his wand again to perform the Cruciatus Curse. " Of course... he did just mention to bring you back alive... he did not say in perfect condition."   
  
"Well... good job in tracking me down in the United States, coming so far, just to please my father," Selene replied coolly, biting back insults to throw at Lucius. " But I'm afraid your little adventure out here, was in vain."   
  
Lucius Malfoy's eyebrow raised and opened his mouth to shout out the word to perform the Unforgettable Curse.   
  
But Selene was too quick for him. Quickly she raised her wand and yelled, "ACCIO VIAL ! "   
  
The vial flew into her hand, and with a smirk she waved to Lucius as she threw the vial forcefully to the ground. A cloud of thick red smoke, smelling like roses rose up and surrounded the room. Coughing, Lucius Malfoy waved his arms around, his robes flapping around him, hands gripping, searching for Selene. But by the time the smoke cleared, she was gone.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groaning, Selene picked herself off the ground, dusted off the leaves, and plucked out the branches stuck in her long black hair. Rubbing her back, she muttered "Destructo", and watched her house blow up in flames.   
  
A rustling of leaves brought Selene back to earth. "Lumos" she muttered, as she peered around her. A barn owl flew straight down from the tree tops, and landed at her feet. It shuffled it's feathers impatiently, and stuck out its foot. Eyes narrowing, Selene untied the letter, and the owl flew off into the sky. Opening the letter, Selene read it quickly, and then set it on fire. Taking a deep breath, she Disapparated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*** Author's Last Note *** 

I edited the Disclaimer and Chapter 1, putting it together, and the look of Chapter 1.   



	2. Professor Selene

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*** Author's Note *** 

Sorry everyone! My computer died, and I had to wait to buy another one. Finally, I have a NEW computer. I know the first chapter was short, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Two 

Professor Selene

" Erm… I think I've had feelings for her since we first saw her, Harry. I dunno, there's something about her that … well … I dunno … it's hard to explain … " Ron drifted off, gazing into Hermione's picture. Harry looked up at Ron. His best friend was in love with his other best friend. He held back a chuckle. 

" Hermione, huh ? I remember when you couldn't **stand** her! " Harry laughed. 

Ron's ears turned red. " Well … she's changed, and of course, I've changed. Erm … do you reckon she has feelings for me back? " 

" Er … I dunno Ron. Why don't you go ask her. " Harry replied, pushing Ron towards the door. 

" All abroad! " an elderly man shouted, as the Hogwarts Express slowly chugged its way out of the station. Ron and Hermione were giggling to themselves, holding each other's hand, while Harry glazed out of the window. Ginny, hidden behind the red curtain of her hair, stole a peek at Harry, now and then. She bit her lip. Ginny felt comfortable around Harry now, she even moved onto other guys, but still, deep within her heart, she knew she would always love Harry. Harry was busy thinking of Cho. He closed his eyes, how could he been such an idiot? Last school year was probably one of the worst. He lost his godfather. He lost his chance with Cho. 

" My father escaped the questions of the Ministry of Magic, of course, being so well known and respected. Fudge brushed off the idea of him working for the Dark Lord, " a voice drawled outside their compartment. All four turned away from dreamland, and frowned at the door. It slid open, and Draco Malfoy and his two followers stepped in. Draco smirked. " Hey Potty, how was your summer? Weasel, since when have you been wearing lip gloss? And Granger, your hair is everywhere. " Harry and Ron jumped from their seats, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles warningly. 

" Harry, Ron, NO! " shouted Hermione and Ginny, jumping up. 

" Is there a problem here? " a quiet voice said. Everyone jumped and turned around. A girl, about their age, with pale tan skin was looking at them. She was dressed in Muggle clothes, low riser jeans with a ruffled edged white and baby blue t-shirt with butterflies and roses. On her neck was a silver necklace with a crescent moon, along with hearts and stars bracelet on each arm. She raised a long slender arm, and pointed at Draco. " You, sir, should go back to your compartment, rather then cause trouble. I expect more of you, being a Prefect." Draco stood there, mouth hanging open, staring at her. Goyle gave him a nudge, and Draco shut his mouth, and regained his attitude. " Who are **you**, trying to order me around? " The girl glared at Draco. " That isn't **your** business, go back to your compartment. " 

Draco glared back, but waved his hand to Goyle and Crabbe, and they walked out. 

" Um… thanks, Miss… ? " Hermione started, but the girl walked out and disappeared into the aisle. 

" Who do you reckon was that ? " Ron whispered, afraid to speak too loudly, or the girl would return. 

Harry shrugged. " Could she be a new student ? " 

Everyone turned and looked at Hermione, who shrugged back. Outside, the sky was growing dark, the mountains were looming closer, and the tip of Hogwarts' highest tower could be seen. 

Draco sat in the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle were comparing Chocolate Frog cards. 

__

Who is she? Brave enough to actually stand up to me? Could she be a new student ? First year? No way… she looked around my age. But wearing Muggle clothes ? Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair, causing his hair to fall out of place. 

" Welcome First Years! " Dumbledore's voice boomed out into the Great Hall. But only the First Years were actually listening. Everyone else but the teachers were staring at the hooded figure sitting next to Dumbledore. Their eyes were on the tablecloth, hands folded into their lap. Draco was busy looking for the dark haired girl from the train. He scanned the crowd over ten times, but still didn't see a sign of her. He sighed and gave up, but he wasn't the only one trying to find her. Harry's eyes were scanning each House table. 

" And now, I am happy to present to you, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Selene. " Dumbledore announced, capturing the attention of each student in the Great Hall. The hooded figure stood up, and lifted off their hood. Shoulder length silky black hair swept out of the hood, and swung from side to side gently as the person shook their head lightly. Draco and Harry gasped, as everyone started to clap warmly to welcome the person. 

" It's her!" Harry whispered to Ron excitedly. Ron, still clapping, nudged Harry with his elbows, and rolled his eyes. 

" Now, all is said, enjoy! " Dumbledore sat down, and started a conversation with Professor Selene. 

Hermione frowned. " She looks a bit too young to teach, doesn't she? " 

" Pass the potatoes, baby. And, she does huh? " Ron said, as Hermione spooned mashed potatoes into Ron's plate. 

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head, as it dangerously wobbled, he cleared his throat. The Gryffindors turned their attention towards him. " Of course, if she was British, and still in school, she would be a Sixth Year. " 

" So why isn't she, Nick? " Harry asked, dropping his fork. 

" She is a good friend of Dumbledore, a very talented young lady, I might add. Dumbledore wrote to her late this summer to ask her to fill in the position of Defense Against Dark Arts. " 

" But she's our age, how could she be able to know more than she is supposed to ? " piped in Seamus. 

Nick adjusted the collar to hold up his head, " That is the business of Dumbledore and Professor Selene to know, and your job to find out." Nick explained, as he floated away. 

Seamus banged his fists on the table, causing the Pumpkin Juice glasses jump. " How are we supposed to find out, if Nick isn't willing to tell us everything, like he always does? " 

Everyone continued eating, but Harry was barely noticing what he was eating. He was busy staring at Professor Selene, who had put her hood back on. Sliding his eyes back onto his own plate, he saw Snape glaring at Selene, his eyes in a slit, mouth in a frown. 

__

What can he hate her for ? Harry wondered, as he remembered when Lupin came to teach. 

As Draco walked out of the Great Hall, a shrill voice shrieked from behind him. " eekkkkkk… Draco baby!!! " He was suddenly in an embrace with Pansy. He pushed her away. 

" What the fuck, Pansy? Can't you see I'm depressed and want to be alone? " 

Pansy pouted. " But baby, I waited all summer long to see you again, since you wouldn't let me meet your parents! " 

Draco stormed off to his dorm before she could muster in another word about their ' relationship '. 

Selene gazed out her window. The moonlight shining into her face. She breathed in deeply, feeling calm and serene. She turned away from the window, and walked to the bathroom. Washing her face, she rubbed water out of her eyes, and winced as she saw the slowly fading scars on her face. Grumbling, she patted her face dry. The scars Malfoy gave her was still visible. She had created a simple powder to cover her scars. She thought of Malfoy's son, Draco. Seeing him today stirred some hate and remembrance. The hate for his father, and remembrance of her childhood. 

*** Memory *** 

__

" Now Malfoy, your son, and my lovely Selene. They're perfect for each other. " 

" Of course, my Lord. The very thought of you wanting my son to marry your lovely daughter is enough honor for me. " 

" The marriage will take place when they're eighteen. Ah… their child would be the most powerful child in the world. " 

" My lord, you are a genius! " 

" Of course Malfoy, now, let's go into the study and talk the matters over. Selene, go play with Draco in the living room. " 

*** Memory close *** 

Selene shivered. She would **not **marry someone she didn't love. Selene crawled onto her bed, and wrapped the covers around her. She couldn't believe her mother fell in love with her father. 


	3. Caught

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*** Author's Thanks ***

****

AnGeLoFtHedEpRiVeD - hey bro, thanks for reviewing! Keep it up with your story! 

****

Bree - thanks for being my number 1 reviewer… even if u haven't read any of the chapters! 

****

Dream Warrior - my characters are acting 'in character'? Thanks, I try, but I can't manage to write Malfoy or Voldemort to be "evil". lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 3

Caught

" My Lord… I am extremely sorry. Please forgive my carelessness with Selene." 

The dark figure in the chair had their back towards Malfoy. " I expected better of you, Malfoy. After you let Harry Potter escape, I was wondering how loyal you really are." 

Malfoy tensed, he forced his voice to remain calm. " My Lord, you know I will forever be your loyal servant."

"That's why you never looked for me during those thirteen years," the figure sneered. " You are dismissed. Don't disappoint me again Malfoy." Malfoy turned his back to walk out of the study, but suddenly fell to the ground, twitching. The figure lifted its wand. " Keep those words in mind, now get out." Malfoy scrambled onto his feet and walked swiftly out, slamming the door. The figure rose from its chair, and walked towards the window, watching the rainfall silently. 

*** Memory *** 

__

" Daddy? Why do I have to marry that boy? He's not very nice. He stole my cookie!" 

Tom ignored his daughter; he was too busy thinking of their next big act of violence to the magical world. 

" Daddy? Can you read me a story? " 

Tom looked up from the papers. " Not now, Selene. Daddy's busy trying to think how to conquer the world." 

Selene gave a heavy sigh, and curled up by the window, watching the rainfall silently. 

*** Memory Close *** 

Voldemort gave a heavy sigh. " My heart died with you, Sarina." He walked back to the desk and buried his head in his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Selene was watching the rainfall. " I miss you mommy. I wish you were here." Selene wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheek. She grabbed her cloak, and disappeared into the halls of Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was pacing in his room. He slumped onto his bed, arms behind his head, gazing into the ceiling. He groaned and ruffled up his hair. He couldn't get Professor Selene out of his mind. 

__

Why does she seem **so** familiar? She's probably some mudblood. Yes, that's it." 

Draco fell asleep with a confused look on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's green eyes were still wide open as he lay on his bed. Frowning, he rolled off his bed, and quietly searched for his dad's Invisibility Cloak. Swishing it on, he disappeared into the Common Room, and slipped into the hallways of Hogwarts. When he reached the second floor, Harry heard Snape's voice. Quickly, he flatten himself against the wall, trying to quiet his breath. He had escaped being caught by Snape countless times, and he wasn't willing to be caught now. 

" So … Miss Riddle, isn't it a bit late to be wandering around in the halls?" Snape sneered slightly. 

__

Miss Riddle? What the hell… Harry thought, leaning closer as Selene spoke. 

" I can take care of myself, Snape. If you can kindly remember." Selene shot back. 

" That's why Dumbledore summoned you to Hogwarts, huh." 

" He needed a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. And **you**, _still_ haven't received that position."

" Pity, I wonder if Dumbledore knows what subject you're really going to teach. Defense or just Dark Arts?"

Selene tensed, she wanted to curse Snape, but she bit her lip. " Pity," she shot back, mockingly. " I wonder why Dumbledore trusts your ass. Someone who spends their free time with Death Eaters, and kisses my father's ass." Selene turned on her heel, and walked off towards her office. Snape stood there, glaring at her back, and then with a swish of his cloak, he flapped off like an overgrown ugly bat. Harry, still flatten to the wall, was breathing heavily. 

__

Miss Riddle? My father? Who is she really? Harry thought, wildly, as he ran back to the Gryfinndor Tower to wake up Ron and Hermione. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Well, we know for a fact that Vol - Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle," Hermione started, wearily. They had been discussing what Harry witnessed on the second floor. The sun was already peeking from the horizon. " Could Professor Selene really be his daughter?" 

Ron shrugged and yawned. " It could be possible, he could've gone off exploring, and knocked up some chick." 

Harry ruffled up his hair, making it look more untidy than ever. " She doesn't even look like Voldemort. She looks more… human. Voldemort looks like a frickin' white old man with snakelike features. Selene looks Asian, and her features are … er, nice." 

Hermione looked up at Harry. " That's now, Harry. Vol - Voldemort was actually cute when he was younger, remember? Any girl would have fell in love with him, and slept with him." 

Ron snorted. " I bet she was drunk or on something to actually fallen in love with him. Man, he's EVIL." 

Hermione smiled teasingly. " When you're in love, your personality changes when you're with the person. Isn't that right, Ronald?" 

Ron's ears turned pink. " Sure, baby. Anything you say." He leaned over and kissed Hermione lightly. Recently, he had been feeling like a third wheel whenever he was around Ron and Hermione. Not that he was jealous of his two best friends, it was probably the feeling of loneliness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
